Happy Birthday!
by habit-and-language
Summary: July 20 is Klaine is My Life's birthday! :D So what shall I do to celebrate? Post a Klaine Drabble Series for her, of course!
1. Lady Chat

**A/N: So... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KLAINE IS MY LIFE! :D I am at the beach during her birthday :( so I decided to publish this... as a birthday present. :D (Isn't a little cocky for me to consider my writing as a gift?) But anyways, I just pick a few words/phrases that will entertain her, and write a drabble about Klaine... using the word/phrase. **

_Lady Chat_

"Kurt..." Blaine began, nervous.

Kurt cast a tiny look over at Blaine. He noticed Blaine's squinted up expression, and the crease of worry in his brow.

"Yeah?" He asked in a small voice, batting his long lashes.

Blaine gulped. When Kurt looked at him like that, his entire use of common sense. Usually Blaine ended up just staring at Kurt, completely forgetting where he was or how to even use his mouth to speak.

"Ahh..." He said, eyes wide.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, sitting up on his bed.

Blaine followed so the two of them her sitting next to each other on Kurt's mattress. "Um... do you still have a thing for Finn? Cause I mean... with the whole lady chat-"

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes. "No, Blaine. The only person I have a thing for is you."

"But you have lady chats with Finn."

"No, I try to have lady chats with Finn. Apparently he hates warm milk..."

"By 'having a thing for' do you mean...?" Blaine mocked, leaning in to Kurt.

"Yes, it means I want to kiss you."

So they did.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KLAINE IS MY LIFE!**


	2. Purple

**A/N: You know... this whole Drabble business is really fun... and I'm enjoying posting drabbles for Klaine Is My Life! Anyways, happy birthday to her! Here's the next drabble!**

_Purple_

"Kurt..." Little Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's slender hand.

Kurt happily held his best friend's hand. He smiled, "Yeah?"

Blaine sucked in a breath of air, his curly hair bouncing as he hopped along the sidewalk with Kurt. The six year old asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple, silly!" Kurt giggled.

Blaine gasped, his eyes beginning to shine with water. "But that's not my favorite color. My favorite color is yellow! Do you not like me know?" He asked, little tears falling down his chubby cheeks.

"Of course I like you! I'll love you no matter what your favorite color is!" Kurt said, hugging Blaine. "I like yellow, too."

"And I like purple, but I like you more." Blaine said, reaching for Kurt's hand yet again.

"Maybe I'll where my yellow boots tomorrow." Kurt said, happily as he skipped along the pavement.

"I'd really like that, Kurtsie!" Blaine's eyes got really wide; he smiled really hard and said, "I'll wear my purple shirt!"

Kurt's mouth dropped to the floor, "That's my favorite color!" He said, completely forgetting the two of them had discussed this a few moments earlier.

"I know!"

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KLAINE IS MY LIFE!**


	3. Harry Potter

_Harry Potter_

"Are you ready, Ron?" Blaine asked, smirking as he shoved his circular glasses onto his nose.

"Blaine. I am not Ron. I am dressed up as a random Hogwarts student." Kurt growled, combing his hair. He then began to smooth the wrinkles from his Hogwarts robe. "I only agreed to do this because I love you..." He mumbled.

Blaine had asked Kurt to go to a Harry Potter film marathon at David's house. He then asked Kurt to dress up like one of the characters.

"Come on! Be the Ron to my Harry?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"No. Ron and Blaine are just friends. Do you want to be just friends?" Kurt faked mock hurt, placing a hand to his heart. "And, Ron has red hair and an unappealing complexion. My hair is light brown, and my skin is _perfect."_

"Oh trust me, Ron and Harry had to have some sort of gay love happening." Blaine smirked. "So, yeah you're my best friend. But you're also my boyfriend." Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's ear and whispered, "And you're much more talented and beautiful than Ron Weasley. Plus, I'm sure you kiss much better."

"Actually... well, you know how Harry and Ginny get married and live happily ever after?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, swaying back and forth, even though Blaine was a little shorter. "Mm-hm."

"Well... maybe I can be Ginny." Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine.

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KLAINE IS MY LIFE!**


	4. Dora

**AN: This was inspired by a texting conversation with Klaine is My Life...**

_**Dora**_

"Are you sure this ok?" Kurt asked, taking The Princess Bride from its case.

"Kurt, I would watch Dora if you wanted me too. Besides, I _love _The Princess Bride!" Blaine began bouncing in his seat with anticipation.

"Aw, but you love me more, right?"

"Oh, I love you _way _more than The Princess Bride! And Dora, of course. "


	5. Kittens

_**Kittens**_

"Blaine! I can't believe it!" Kurt squealed. "I'm getting a kitten!" Kurt pushed his cart down the Wal-Mart aisle, his grin growing larger with ever y cat toy he passed.

"I know!" Blaine laughed.

"I'm not sure what I should name her yet... what do you think?" Kurt turned to Blaine, his eyes wide and full of innocence. Blaine couldn't think of anything that looked so adorable.

"Name her whatever you want to." His voice came out a little breathless. "I'm sure whatever you name her will be perfect... Because you're perfect..."

Kurt chuckled, "Thank you, Blaine. I was actually thinking of naming her Maria... or Rose..."

"Oh, Kurt, how I love you so." Blaine laughed, "You're obsession with the Sound of Music and Gypsy is so adorable."


End file.
